


A Warm Winter

by PB_and_Jelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA i messed up and made this super long whoops, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy Romances, Christmas, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Forgive Me, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Texting, an unhealthy amount of time jumps, as well as emojis, excessive shopping trips, gift-giving, kagehina cameo, messaging, movie marathons, oh look my two specialties, pure sweet fluff, random brokuro shenanigans, somebody save Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB_and_Jelly/pseuds/PB_and_Jelly
Summary: Akaashi: No.Kuroo: im on my wayAkaashi: NOBokuto: arm yourself broBokuto: I can’t guarantee your safetyAkaashi: STAY. AWAY.Akaashi: I will not hesitate to throw a lamp.Akaashi: first one to grab me will be saying goodbye to their hand.Akaashi: I’m serious. leave me alone.





	

_December 20, 2016_

_8:26 A.M._

**Bokuto:** CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 5 DAYS TO GO

**Kuroo:** WOOP WOPP

**Bokuto:** HOOT

**Akaashi:** Please. It’s 8 in the morning ffs.

**Bokuto:** we have to go Christmas shopping! Before it’s too late!!

**Akaashi:** Not at 8 we don’t

**Kuroo:** I’m in

**Bokuto:** good man

**Akaashi:** It’s below freezing outside. Don’t risk it.

**Bokuto:** Kuroo come help me drag Akaashi out of bed.

**Akaashi:** No.

**Kuroo:** im on my way

**Akaashi:** NO

**Bokuto:** arm yourself bro

**Bokuto:** I can’t guarantee your safety

**Akaashi:** STAY. AWAY.

**Akaashi:** I will not hesitate to throw a lamp.

**Akaashi:** first one to grab me will be saying goodbye to their hand.

**Akaashi:** I’m serious. Leave me alone.

 

_10:18 A.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** what kind of self-respecting college student willingly wakes up at 8 in the morning during winter break to go shopping

**Tsukishima:** I’m glad you guys have enough sense to not come over here.

**Kuroo:** ;)))

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY

**Bokuto:** We just finished breakfast

**Tsukishima:** you JUST finished?

**Bokuto:** we argued 30 mins straight between hotcakes or last night’s pizza

**Akaashi:** save me.

**Kuroo:** I cooked that hotcake to perfection

**Akaashi:** the pan has scorch marks???

**Bokuto:** kinda tasted like charcoal

**Kuroo:** BRO

**Kuroo:** I am hurt.

**Akaashi:** honestly, me too

**Akaashi:** let me go back to bed.

**Tsukishima:** it’s too late now

**Akaashi:** ;(

 

Tsukishima crawled reluctantly out of bed. His bare feet touched the wooden floor and he winced at the coldness of it, barely having lifted his blankets. Regardless, he sat up and pulled on a jumper. He walked out, on his way to the bathroom, and noticed the strange emptiness of the living room. He sighed.

He knocked on Yamaguchi’s door. “Yamaguchi, get up.” A moment later, he heard a soft groaning sound.

“S’time is it?” Yamaguchi’s sleep-induced slur was barely loud enough for Tsukishima to hear.

“Almost ten thirty.”

A series of thumping sounds sounded from within the room and the door was flung open in a matter of seconds. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Yamaguchi cried, head still hidden from him trying to pull on a sweater. In his rush, he was futilely attempting to maneuver his head through the right sleeve.

“I just woke up,” Tsukishima said, and helped Yamaguchi out of his predicament.

“Can I use the bathroom first?” Yamaguchi asked, already speedily walking towards the bathroom door.

“Sure. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Tsukki, you’re my savior.” Yamaguchi beamed before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

_10:31 A.M._

 

**Kuroo:** Hey Tsukishima u doing anything rn?

**Bokuto:** want to come shopping with us?

**Tsukishima:** No.

**Tsukishima:** I’m busy

**Kuroo:** doing??

**Tsukishima:** Making tea for Yamaguchi

**Bokuto:** awww that’s sweet

**Kuroo:** ^^

**Tsukishima:** shut up

**Akaashi:** I could do with some tea rn too

**Bokuto:** we still have some tea leaves left right?

**Akaashi:** top shelf, on the right

**Bokuto:** I’ll make you some

**Tsukishima:** I thought you guys were going shopping?

**Kuroo:** we decided to postpone it for afternoon

**Akaashi:** they let me go back to bed :D

**Tsukishima:** congrats

**Kuroo:** u sure u don’t wanna come with??

**Tsukishima:** Yes.

**Kuroo:** but ur awake now

**Kuroo:** and u never have anything planned anyways

**Kuroo:** it’ll be fun, promise

 

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late.” Yamaguchi chanted as he came out of the bathroom with poorly dried hair, his cheeks still warm from the hot water. He made for the cup of tea on the kitchen island and precariously carried it about the living room as he searched desperately through all his loose papers. “Thanks for making this, Tsukki.”

“I filled up your thermos, too.” Tsukishima held up the bottle for him. Yamaguchi gulped down as much tea as he could before stashing all his papers into his bag.

“Ow, I think I burned my tongue,” Yamaguchi said, putting on his thick coat and grabbing the thermos.

“Slow down. You’re only a little bit late,” Tsukishima advised, watching Yamaguchi’s messy hair flop around with a small grin.

“I’m _half an hour_ late, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chuckled and shrugged on his backpack.

“You don’t want breakfast?”

“Can’t.” Yamaguchi shuffled quickly to the front door and jammed his feet into his shoes. Tsukishima followed him down the hallway. “I’ll be home for dinner. Do you want takeout?”

“Whatever’s convenient,” Tsukishima replied.

Yamaguchi smiled. “As always.” He held the thermos tightly between his hands. “Make sure you go out today. Don’t be a shut-in.” And with a smile and a wave, Yamaguchi was gone.

 

_10: 57 A.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** Fine. I’ll come shopping with you

**Bokuto:** ohoho?

**Kuroo:** ohohohoho???

**Tsukishima:** Roommate’s orders

**Bokuto:** Say hi to Yamaguchi for us!!

**Tsukishima:** Can’t. He’s already left for class.

**Kuroo:** so admirable

**Kuroo:** taking classes during the holidays

**Tsukishima:** Where are we meeting?

**Kuroo:** main quad

**Bokuto:** 12 sharp

**Tsukishima:** great. I’ve got some time to kill.

**Bokuto:** we should discuss lunch options

**Akaashi:** Bokuto, pls, we just ate breakfast

**Bokuto:** dw u have a whole hour to digest it

**Akaashi:** don’t tell me you’re hungry already

**Kuroo:** starving.

**Bokuto:** see? Kuroo gets me.

**Akaashi:** what a shock

**Tsukishima:** I haven’t had breakfast yet

**Kuroo:** starve until lunch

**Bokuto:** that’s cruel dude

 

Tsukishima put his phone down and went to the bathroom to wash up.

 

* * *

 

“It’s _actually_ below freezing,” Akaashi said like he was expecting different, shivering under his puffy coat. Bokuto slung both his arms over Akaashi from behind and propped his chin on his shoulder, grinning widely. “Warmer now?”

“No. Just heavier.” Akaashi deadpanned. Bokuto pouted at the stale reaction.

“What’s for lunch?” Tsukishima asked, sticking his hands into his coat pockets.

“I vote ramen,” Kuroo said as he retied his scarf.

“We had ramen the last time we went out.” Bokuto whined.

“Fine. Name something else that’s cheap and filling.” Kuroo shot back.

“Curry!”

“Too far away.”

“Tonkatsu!”

“Maybe.”

“How about Okonomiyaki?” Akaashi piped up. “I know a place that’s near the shopping district we’re going to.”

“Sounds good.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Don’t be so indifferent, Tsukki!” Bokuto scolded. Tsukishima ignored him and continued walking.

“Okonomiyaki it is, then.” Kuroo grinned. As they walked, dirty, melting snow soaked their shoes. The path was an ugly brown color, littered with barely visible footsteps and bike trails. The small campus field was seemingly undisturbed; the sports teams hadn’t been out yet.

Tsukishima shot Kuroo a look, “Where’s Kenma-san?”

Kuroo shrugged back, “Wanted to stay in with his games. Plus, he’s taken to feeding a stray cat now. He was waiting for it to show up when I left.”

“Woah, a cat?” Bokuto perked up, “You gotta let me see it!”

“You’ll scare it away forever.”

“As if your ugly face hasn’t done so already.”

Akaashi increased his walking speed to escape Bokuto’s clutches and slide up next to Tsukishima’s side. He quietly hissed, “I don’t want to be a part of this.”

“If the cat’s coming back, then obviously I haven’t scared it away, you idiot.” Kuroo clicked his tongue.

“ _Obviously_ it’s because Kenma’s presence cancels out yours so it’s neutral. Trust me, if I was that cat, I’d run away as soon as I saw you.”

“And it’d probably throw up if it saw your dreadful hair.”

Bokuto scoffed, “Do you have some problem with my hair, Kuroo?”

“Yes. It defies all laws of physics.”

“Well, what about yours? Pretty sure birds nest in that mess.”

“On my count.” Tsukishima whispered back, “1…2…3!”

“That’s complete bu- ah! Tsukishima!”

“Akaashi!”

“Why are you running?!”

“Wait! Come back!”

 

* * *

 

The streets were bursting with eager shoppers trying to buy gifts at the last minute. Everybody seemed to have bags upon bags hanging off their arms, filled with children’s toys, beauty products, and clothes. A big, festive Christmas tree stood in the middle of a roundabout and lights were hung up on the trees lining the sidewalk.

“Who are you buying presents for?” Tsukishima asked as Kuroo picked up an animal plushy in the kid’s section of the store.

“Kenma.”

“You’re getting Kenma-san a plushy for Christmas?”

“I don’t really know _what_ to get.” Kuroo sighed and put the toy down. “Are you getting anything?”

“I don’t have anyone to give anything to.” Tsukishima eyed the toys all lined up on the shelf, “Besides, I’m not really a gift-giving kind of person.”

“Well, that’s rude.” Bokuto hooked an arm around Tsukishima’s neck casually, “You could always get me a present.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Akaashi-san will buy you something anyways. It’s what couples do, after all.”

“Don’t be so stingy.” Bokuto huffed.

“You’re not going to get anything for Yamaguchi-san?” Akaashi asked with a glance, playing with the small snow globe in his hand.

“I don’t know what he wants for Christmas,” Tsukishima said.

“You should consider it.” Kuroo urged, “It’ll be a nice gesture.” Tsukishima nodded his agreement and moved to another part of the store wordlessly. Akaashi shook his head and sighed. “Someone needs to help that poor guy.”

 

_6: 22 P.M._

 

**Bokuto:** What did you guys end up buying?

**Kuroo:** Nothing D:

**Tsukishima:** Me neither

**Bokuto:** whaaaaat we went out today so we could shop

**Bokuto:** and buy nice presents

**Bokuto:** for all the nice people in our lives

**Bokuto:** u guys have no Christmas spirit

**Tsukishima:** What’d you get?

**Bokuto:** scented candles and bath bombs for Akaashi (*^▽^*)

**Bokuto:** blankets for my parents!

**Bokuto:** and a mug for my lab partner cuz I need her to finish the project gdi

**Kuroo:** bro, nothing for me??

**Bokuto:** I actually did get something

**Bokuto:** but I’m not telling until u buy a present for so(me)one

**Bokuto:** it’s called a gift exchange for a reason?

**Kuroo:** doubt your lab partner’s gonna get u a present

**Bokuto:** that’s so I can save my grade

**Bokuto:** it’s necessary

**Tsukishima:** what did Akaashi-san get?

**Akaashi:** nothing fancy

**Akaashi:** a tie with little owls on it for Bokuto

**Akaashi:** some magnets for my mom’s collection

**Akaashi:** and a pen for my dad

**Kuroo:** ahh as expected of Akaashi

**Kuroo:** what a proper son

**Bokuto:** I got stuff for u too Tsukishima!

**Tsukishima:** Thanks. I’m so excited.

**Bokuto:** -_-

 

“I’m home.” Tsukishima heard the quiet announcement from the doorway and he speedily got up from the couch to greet Yamaguchi. The light in the hallway turned on as he rounded the corner.

“Hey.”

“Hi, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled, “Did you go out like I told you?”

“I did.”

“Good job.” Yamaguchi took off his coat and held up a bag of takeout, “I got some sushi.”

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s coat and hung it up. “Thanks, I’ll pay you back.”

“No, no, I’ll treat.” Yamaguchi walked to the dining table and placed the bag down. He rubbed his hands together and blew hot air onto them to warm them up.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Tsukishima questioned. Yamaguchi hummed as he thought about it. “No, that’s okay. Let’s eat.”

“What about a hot drink? Tea?” Tsukishima pulled out a couple mugs from the cupboard.

“Maybe later.” Yamaguchi tilted his head confusedly; “Sushi doesn’t go well with anything hot. Upsets my stomach.” Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, “Is something wrong?”

“Well…it’s just…you look cold.” Tsukishima fidgeted with his own mug as he filled it up with water.

Yamaguchi smiled brightly. “Well, this is rare. You openly caring about me, that is.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said without any malice, more like a reflex, and moved towards Yamaguchi’s bedroom, “I’ll get you a blanket, okay?”

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi said when Tsukishima came back with a thin blanket. “I could get used to this.”

“How was class today?” Tsukishima smoothly changed the topic, seating himself down to start eating. Yamaguchi followed after with a shrug and a noncommittal hum. “Same old. Lectures are getting more boring by the day. What about you? You said you went out?”

“With Kuroo and the others.”

“Ohh!” Yamaguchi perked up, “What did you guys do?”

“Some Christmas shopping.”

“Aw, that’s so nice.” Yamaguchi grinned, “What did you get?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Didn’t see anything I wanted,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi made a humming sound that meant ‘fair enough’ and stuck a piece of sushi in his mouth.

“Speaking of which, do you have any Christmas plans?”

“Not really.”

“No parties? No gift exchanges?” Tsukishima shook his head with an expression that clearly showed how much distaste he had for them. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something else before he noticed the look on Tsukishima’s face. “Is something wrong?”

Tsukishima shook his head again. “I just spent all day talking about Christmas. Let’s talk about something else.” Yamaguchi huddled into his blanket more as he took another piece of sushi in his chopsticks.

“Okay. Let’s go watch one of your documentaries then.”

Tsukishima sat up a little straighter, “The volcano one?”

Yamaguchi laughed, “Yeah, the volcano one.”

 

* * *

 

_December 21, 2016_

_11:14 A.M._

 

**Bokuto:** CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 4 DAYS TO GO

**Tsukishima:** You’re late today

**Bokuto:** slept in too much

**Bokuto:** whoops

**Akaashi:** I appreciate you letting me sleep in too

**Tsukishima:** I stayed up too late

**Tsukishima:** Volcano documentaries are really cool, though

**Tsukishima:** it was worth it

**Kuroo:** hey gyuss

**Kuroo:** aahaaa lmao I pulled an all-nighter

**Bokuto:** dude why??

**Tsukishima:** Yeah, why?

**Akaashi:** that’s not healthy

**Kuroo:** spare me the lecture

**Kuroo:** I was watching some volleyball vids

**Kuroo:** and trying to think of a gift for Kenma

**Kuroo:** still haven’t gotten anywhere

**Kuroo:** I’m so tired

**Bokuto:** dude you don’t need to get so stressed

**Kuroo:** help me choose:

**Kuroo:** that new pokemon game

**Kuroo:** fluffy socks

**Kuroo:** one of those cups with the weird faces where you can store your snacks and drink stuff at the same time

**Kuroo:** sweater

**Kuroo:** a kitten

**Kuroo:** pick pls

**Tsukishima:** …

**Bokuto:** bro…

**Akaashi:** go to sleep

**Bokuto:** get me a kitten wtf????

**Tsukishima:** I’d go with the game

**Tsukishima:** It’s the safest bet

**Akaashi:** I agree

**Tsukishima:** Why are you thinking so hard about a present?

**Tsukishima:** You know Kenma-san will always love games

**Kuroo:** I want something meaningfullll

**Kuroo:** ahh fuck

**Kuroo:** I’m so tired

**Kuroo:** i’m gonna go pass out

 

_11:21_ _A.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** Something’s wrong with Kuroo-san

**Bokuto:** he gets like this sometimes

**Bokuto:** especially when it comes to Kenma

**Bokuto:** he just has a lot of…

**Bokuto:** feelings

**Bokuto:** lmao

 

_4:40 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** don’t you think you should help him?

**Bokuto:** I’ve already tried

**Bokuto:** he keeps on pretending that he’s not in love

**Bokuto:** what can I do ┐( ˘_˘)┌

**Tsukishima:** he’s in love?

**Tsukishima:** with Kenma-san?

**Bokuto:** bruh

**Bokuto:** are u stupid or what

**Bokuto:** actually nvm

**Bokuto:** I know ur dense as hell

**Tsukishima:** I’m sorry?

**Tsukishima:** Who’s the one that’s about to fail multiple classes?

**Bokuto:** too far ;(((

 

“Who’re you texting?” A soft voice crept up behind Tsukishima, shocking him into stillness. He turned his head slowly, coming eye-to-eye with a cheeky, grinning Yamaguchi, half crouched behind the couch to look past Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Bokuto. When did you get back?” Tsukishima asked, eyes trailing Yamaguchi as the other moved to put his bag down on the dining table.

“Just a minute ago. You didn’t hear?”

“No.”

“Say hi to Bokuto-san for me,” Yamaguchi said and moved to his room to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

**Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi says hi

 

“You’re back early.” Tsukishima commented, genuinely curious.

“Class was cut short since everyone finished quickly.” Yamaguchi’s voice was slightly muffled by the closed door. “I’m guessing you didn’t go out today?”

 

**Bokuto:** HIII I MISS U YAMA-CHAN

 

“What makes you think that?” Tsukishima asked, a twinge of irritation blooming in his chest as he stared at Bokuto’s message.

“You’re in your pajamas…at four in the afternoon.” Yamaguchi deduced, exiting his room with his own sleepwear: a long tee and a pair of pants with little clouds and birds on it.

“Bokuto-san says he misses you,” Tsukishima said, slightly bitterly.

Yamaguchi laughed as he slipped his feet into some slippers, “That’s sweet. I miss him too, though it’s only been a week since we’ve last seen each other.”

 

**Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi doesn’t miss you.

**Bokuto:** D:

 

Tsukishima placed his phone down on the table and stood up. “What’s for dinner?” He noticed Yamaguchi toying with the coffee maker. “You’re drinking coffee today?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” Yamaguchi smiled, “You’re cooking dinner tonight; since you didn’t leave the apartment at all.”

“I still don’t understand your obsession with trying to make me go outside,” Tsukishima said, a hint of a smile on his lips. He opened the fridge and poked his head inside. “I can make some stir-fry if you want.”

“Sounds lovely.” Yamaguchi grabbed his freshly made cup of coffee and plopped down on the couch in the living room, a magazine by his side and his feet propped up on the table.

 

* * *

 

“So which one is it today?” Yamaguchi returned with a bowl of popcorn, already munching greedily on a couple of them.

“The Galápagos Islands.” Tsukishima finally decided on one after having rifled through his entire stack of documentaries.

“Oh! Wait, I know this…” Yamaguchi pondered for a minute, “The one with the giant turtles!”

“They’re _tortoises_.” Tsukishima corrected, smiling at Yamaguchi’s effort. “But close enough.”

The two of them settled on the couch and nestled into the pile of blankets and pillows. The dimmed lights bathed the living room in a soft glow as the narrator of the documentary began speaking.

“I’m guessing there’s more than one disk on this.” Yamaguchi leaned towards Tsukishima’s side to rest his arm on a pillow while simultaneously reaching for the popcorn on the table.

“4 in total.” Tsukishima confirmed, his eyes glued to the beautiful scenery depicted on the television.

“I might fall asleep.” Yamaguchi giggled, stacking some pillows up so he could lay his head down. Tsukishima’s phone beeped next to him.

 

_9:12 P.M._

 

**Bokuto:** what u doing rn?

**Bokuto:** Akaashi and I are gonna go karaoke with some other ppl

**Bokuto:** wanna come with??

**Tsukishima:** No

**Tsukishima:** I’m watching a documentary with Yamaguchi

**Bokuto:** ohohohoh

**Bokuto:** then I’ll leave u alone

**Bokuto:** ;)

 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, “Your favorite giant turtles are on screen. Is that Bokuto again?”

“ _Tortoises_ ,” Tsukishima said, and nodded, “He wanted to know if I wanted to go to karaoke with him.”

“That sounds fun. You don’t want to?” Yamaguchi chewed slowly on a popcorn kernel.

“Tortoises are more fun than karaoke.” Tsukishima tossed his phone under a pillow so the bright screen wouldn’t distract him again. He ate some popcorn. Three giant tortoises inched their way slowly into a mud bath.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima opened his eyes to glaring sunlight coming in through the windows, the curtains hanging wide open on the side as if to spite him. He blinked several times. Three beeps from beneath his head sent vibrations through the pillow and to his confused brain. Tsukishima tilted his head and noticed an ache in his temple. He reached up and, to his bafflement, found his glasses hanging lopsided on his face.

After searching under his pillow he found his phone with several notifications. He placed it on the carpeted floor. Yet another strange sound caught his attention. Tsukishima stared at the TV, still turned on with the title screen of the Galápagos Islands playing over and over again. He made no move to turn it off.

And then, as if it came as a sudden surprise, he noticed the top of Yamaguchi’s head lying on his chest, hair splayed out in random directions, breathing softly in time with Tsukishima. Tsukishima froze. Yamaguchi stirred quietly in his sleep. His legs shifted slightly – alerting Tsukishima to how tangled up they were in the mountain of blankets – before he fell still again.

Tsukishima raised his arm carefully and poked one of Yamaguchi’s cowlicks. It bobbed up and down. Tsukishima pressed it flat against Yamaguchi’s head softly. It sprang back up. He repeated the motion, finding great amusement in this stubborn strand of hair swaying in time to the soundtrack of the documentary. His phone beeped on the floor.

 

_December 22, 2016_

_10 unread messages_

_8:55 A.M._

**Bokuto:** CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 3 DAYS TO GO

 

_9:06 A.M._

**Bokuto:** Where is everybody -_-

**Bokuto:** guysss don’t ignore me

**Akaashi:** Good morning, Bokuto

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI!!

**Bokuto:** where did u go?

**Akaashi:** Just a little jog around the block

**Akaashi:** I woke up strangely early today

**Akaashi:** and I couldn’t go back to sleep

**Bokuto:** u should’ve woken me up :/

 

_9:12 A.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** it’s interesting.

**Bokuto:** Tsukki! Ur here :D

**Bokuto:** what’s interesting?

**Tsukishima:** How warm it gets when you sleep next to someone

**Bokuto:** who r u sleeping next to???

**Bokuto:** it’s Yama-chan isn’t it.

**Tsukishima:** we fell asleep on the couch last night

**Akaashi:** You’ve never done that before?

**Tsukishima:** No.

**Tsukishima:** Why? Is that a norm?

**Akaashi:** well, I just thought you would’ve slept together before

**Akaashi:** considering you guys act like a married couple anyways

**Bokuto:** ^^^^

**Tsukishima:** …

**Tsukishima:** what?

**Tsukishima:** a married couple?

**Bokuto:** yeah lol

**Bokuto:** everyone around u can see it from miles away

**Bokuto:** it’s so obviousss

**Akaashi:** you weren’t aware…?

**Akaashi:** you guys take turns making meals

**Akaashi:** you always make Yamaguchi-san tea even when he doesn’t want it

**Akaashi:** and he suffers through all your documentaries with you

**Akaashi:** you even go on grocery runs together

**Tsukishima:** That’s because we’re roommates.

**Akaashi:** and _I’m_ dating Bokuto but I still can’t get him to make me an omelet

**Bokuto:** c’mon Akaashi I did it for ur own good D:

**Bokuto:** you know I would’ve burned down the apartment

**Tsukishima:** acting like a married couple implies that there’s affection

**Akaashi:** and you’re telling me you don’t feel anything towards Yamaguchi-san?

**Akaashi:** at all?

 

_9:25 A.M._

**Bokuto:** Tsukki?

 

_9:33 A.M._

**Tsukishima:** oh.

_9:36 A.M._

**Tsukishima:** oh.

**Bokuto:** there u go

**Akaashi:** is he still sleeping next to you?

**Tsukishima:** shit

 

“Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, wake up.” Tsukishima said, slowly wiggling to try to get into a sitting position. Yamaguchi frowned in his sleep, a soft whine coming from his lips as he pulled on Tsukishima’s shirt. Tsukishima grabbed onto the blanket covering his roommate’s body and threw it off the couch, hoping the motion would rouse Yamaguchi from his deep sleep. Immediately, Yamaguchi wrapped his arms and legs around Tsukishima. He pressed his face into Tsukishima’s chest and clung onto his frame desperately, as if sucking up all his body heat would warm him in the sudden coldness.

“Yamaguchi! Wake up or you’ll be late to class!” Tsukishima raised his voice slightly, his face turning an unexpected shade of pink. He patted the couch near Yamaguchi’s ear, loud enough to be a disturbance, “It’s already nine forty.”

Finally, Yamaguchi loosened up and raised his head sleepily, eyelids drooping and hair completely disheveled. His cowlick stuck straight up. He took a minute to grasp the situation before he sat up – on Tsukishima’s stomach – and rubbed his eyes. “Good morning, Tsukki.”

“Good morning,” Tsukishima replied, forcing himself to stay still and not reach out to move Yamaguchi’s messy hair out of his face. “You should go get ready.”

Yamaguchi looked about. “Did we fall asleep on the couch last night?” He looked down at Tsukishima with an apologetic smile, “Sorry. I must have been heavy.” He climbed off gingerly, being extremely careful to avoid kicking Tsukishima on accident. Yamaguchi took one of the blankets from the pile and wrapped it around himself like a cape, yawning as he walked.

“I’ll make breakfast today, since you made dinner last night.” Yamaguchi declared and shuffled into the kitchen.

“Shit.” Tsukishima whispered quietly as he reflected on his text messages, “They’re right.”

 

* * *

 

_10:45 A.M._

 

**Kuroo:** wow that’s the longest I’ve ever slept

**Kuroo:** almost made it to 24 hrs

**Kuroo:** on another note

**Kuroo:** Tsukishima Kei how dense can u get

**Kuroo:** u guys have been acting all lovey-dovey since high school

**Tsukishima:** at least I’m not denying it

**Tsukishima:** like a particular someone is.

**Bokuto:** brooo ur backkk

**Bokuto:** missed ya

**Akaashi:** Feeling better?

**Kuroo:** much better

**Kuroo:** also, I’ve decided on what to get Kenma

**Bokuto:** a kitten

**Bokuto:** pls pls pls a kitten

**Akaashi:** even if he gets one, he’s not going to give it to you, Bokuto

**Bokuto:** pls get me a kitten

**Tsukishima:** I doubt the landlord’s going to let you keep a kitten

**Kuroo:** guys it’s not a kitten

**Kuroo:** unfortunately.

**Bokuto:** then what???

**Kuroo:** I’m getting him a new laptop.

**Bokuto:** WHAT :O

**Akaashi:** Wow

**Akaashi:** That’s very nice of you, Kuroo

**Akaashi:** what happened to his old one?

**Bokuto:** what happened to being a poor, starving college student ;((

**Kuroo:** he’d been using his laptop for over 5 yrs now

**Kuroo:** it completely broke yesterday

**Kuroo:** there’s no saving it

**Akaashi:** Oh no

**Akaashi:** How’s Kenma doing?

**Kuroo:** he’s pretty bummed out

**Kuroo:** been sulking on his PSP for a while

**Tsukishima:** are you sure you can afford to buy a laptop?

**Kuroo:** if it’s for Kenma

**Kuroo:** then I’d gladly spend way more than this

**Bokuto:** dude

**Bokuto:** just admit it

**Bokuto:** ur in love with him

**Bokuto:** if that ain’t love, then I don’t know what is

**Kuroo:** I just feel bad seeing him so unresponsive

**Bokuto:** omg

**Bokuto:** I can’t believe we have 2 absolute idiots in this group chat

**Bokuto:** let me spell it out for u

**Bokuto:** Everyone here is very VERY gay for their roommate

**Bokuto:** and we all just have to accept that fact

**Bokuto:** case closed guys

**Kuroo:** I don’t think it’s that simple…

**Bokuto:** stfu Kuroo, you’ve been pining after Kenma since grade school

**Kuroo:** well so has Tsukishima

**Tsukishima:** excuse me?

**Akaashi:** we’re not getting anywhere like this

**Akaashi:** Kuroo, would you like us to go with you to buy the laptop?

**Kuroo:** yes pls

**Kuroo:** if I leave now after waking up from a 23 hr nap, Kenma’s gonna get suspicious

**Bokuto:** tell him we’re forcing u to go skydiving with us

**Kuroo:** good plan

**Kuroo:** see u guys at the quad at noon

**Tsukishima:** can I decline

**Bokuto:** no

 

* * *

 

“Sir, if you continue to record dance videos on all the computers in the store, I’m afraid I’m going to need to escort you out.”

Bokuto turned around and fled.

“I’m so sorry about that, officer. He’s…a little strange.” Akaashi muttered, tired of saving Bokuto’s ass from getting booted out of the store. He counted on his fingers with increasing annoyance; this was the fourth time already. “I’ll go make sure he just sits in a corner.” The shop’s security officer nodded and returned to his station.

“Bokuto Koutarou.” Akaashi followed after his boyfriend with a menacing glare, “How many _fucking_ times are we going to have to do this?”

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto cried as he cowered behind Tsukishima, “I’m really sorry!”

“First it was harassing all the shoppers, then it was blasting your music on five different computers, _then_ it was asking the workers stupid, incessant questions about how you could pay for two hundred phones with only one-yen coins, and now look! Half the computers in this room have your strange, wiggly dance on it! On loop, too!”

“I’m sorry! Really!” Bokuto looked like a kicked puppy, “I won’t do it again!”

“You bet your ass you won’t!” Akaashi grabbed Bokuto by his scarf and dragged him to a corner of the room. “You’re going to sit here until Kuroo is done shopping. Understand?” Bokuto nodded and looked down guiltily.

As he sulked on the floor, Tsukishima approached from behind Akaashi. “Wow. Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side.”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto whined, “I’m the victim here!” Akaashi’s piercing glare shut him up.

 

* * *

 

The sidewalk was riddled with patches of ice. The light snowfall from an hour ago rested on bare tree branches and building tops. Tsukishima frowned as a chilling wind blew by. He stuck his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Kuroo, did you get something else besides the computer for Kenma?” Akaashi asked, snow crunching beneath his feet.

“Huh?”

“I saw you grab something off the shelf when you were just about to pay.”

“Oh, right. I did.” Kuroo stuck his hand into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a small sheet, “They’re computer stickers with cat designs. Aren’t they cute?”

“Ooh! They are!” Bokuto chimed in, peering closer.

“I think Kenma’ll love them.” Kuroo grinned. Akaashi nodded, “I’m sure he will.”

“Wait, wait, wait, guys, shhhh,” Bokuto held up a finger to his lips to silence the group. He turned to look towards the small gathering of trees to his right. “Listen.” The four of them stood stock still for almost a minute, each trying in varying degrees to listen to whatever Bokuto had pointed out.

And then, as if suddenly possessed, Bokuto jumped over the row of bushes lining the path and ran straight into the mini-forest, screeching a strange high-pitched noise. “Hoot! Hoot! Come over here! Hoot!”

Tsukishima flinched harshly, completely taken by surprise. “Bokuto-san, what the _hell_ are you doing?” He gaped, dumbfounded, as Kuroo ran after him with equal enthusiasm. “Kuroo-san?”

To his left, he heard Akaashi groan. “Dear god, not this again.”

“Akaashi-san, what’s happening?” Tsukishima’s reproachful look was clear on his face.

“You don’t want to know.” Akaashi sighed, stepping slowly over the bushes to catch up to the others. Tsukishima walked behind him. After taking a few steps and peering around a tree, Tsukishima could see that Bokuto and Kuroo had parked themselves under a tree, their heads tilted up in anticipation. As he approached, he could hear their soft whispers.

“Is she the one you’ve been telling me about?” Kuroo asked, a lilt of awe in his voice.

“Yeah. Isn’t she beautiful?” Bokuto replied.

“She’s something else.” Kuroo nodded. Tsukishima looked up. There, perched precariously on a thin branch, was an adult barn owl with a thin coat of snow on its feathers. Its dark eyes looked off into the distance.

“I need an explanation.” Tsukishima looked at Bokuto, unimpressed.

Bokuto whispered back, “I call her Angel. I met her a few months ago in this area.” The owl let out an ear-piercing screech like it was in agreement. Tsukishima frowned. “Is that why you chose to take this way back to the campus?” Bokuto nodded and screeched back at the owl, slightly softer this time.

“Why are you attempting to communicate with an owl?” Tsukishima was seriously about to reevaluate his choice of friends.

“It’s my mating call.” Bokuto answered, “Hooooot. Hoot!”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “Leave the poor owl alone. I want to go home.”

“But, Akaashi!” Bokuto pouted, “We just got he-“ Akaashi’s grip tightened. “Okay, okay, I get it.” Bokuto changed his mind quickly and held up his hands in defeat, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima was just about done with stirring the tea when the front door opened and Yamaguchi’s call of ‘I’m home’ echoed through the apartment. Tsukishima went to deliver the drink. “Welcome home.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirped excitedly, “I got an A on that anthropology assignment!”

Tsukishima smiled, “See? What did I tell you?” He handed the hot tea to Yamaguchi when he’d taken off his coat, “You’ve worked hard. Good job.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi took a sip, “Oh! This is different. What happened to the green tea?”

The two of them moved into the living room. “Nothing happened to the green tea.” Tsukishima chuckled at the concern Yamaguchi showed for the sudden change in tea type, “It’s ginger tea. It was really cold today, so it’s supposed to warm you up. Keep drinking.” Yamaguchi hummed and did as he was told. They sat on the couch.

“What’s up with this new obsession with making me feel warm, huh?” Yamaguchi giggled, his curiosity taking a slight teasing tone.

Tsukishima shrugged and turned his face to the side so he wouldn’t give anything away. “Being cold feels bad, right?”

Yamaguchi thought about it for a second. “Ahh, I see, I see,” Yamaguchi grinned like he had found out a secret, “So giving me tea will make the bad feeling go away, is it? Tsukki, your thought process is adorable.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Tsukishima replied, sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice, which only made Yamaguchi smile wider. He refocused his attention on the television. He didn’t want to admit it: that strange greed for Yamaguchi’s warmth that built up whenever they were next to each other like this. An unusual, not exactly good, but not exactly terrible, kind of feeling that rested deep inside Tsukishima. The tea wasn’t for Yamaguchi’s sake; it was for his own.

But lately, he’d been wondering why it felt so nice to see Yamaguchi with a satisfied smile at having gotten his daily tea or having been wrapped up safely in a thick comforter. It was unexpected, yet at the same time, completely blatant. Tsukishima wondered how he should label this feeling.

 

_8:25 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** Hey

**Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi told me to text you

**Tsukishima:** Happy birthday

**Kageyama:** …

**Kageyama:** Thanks I guess

**Tsukishima:** How are things in Miyagi?

**Kageyama:** Normal

**Tsukishima:** I’m not actually curious

**Tsukishima:** but Yamaguchi’s going to be sad if I don’t ask

**Kageyama:** wow

**Kageyama:** ever the doting boyfriend I see

**Tsukishima:** How are you and the shrimp doing

**Kageyama:** Do you actually want to know?

**Tsukishima:** No, not really

**Kageyama:** we’re doing great

**Kageyama:** gotta go finish up practice now

**Kageyama:** Goodnight, Tsukishima

**Tsukishima:** Goodnight.

 

_10:33 P.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** I know what I want to get Yamaguchi for Christmas

**Kuroo:** some nice timing u got dude

**Kuroo:** we literally just went shopping today

**Kuroo:** couldn’t u have thought of it any sooner

**Bokuto:** what u gonna get??

**Tsukishima:** I’m going shopping tomorrow

**Tsukishima:** I’ll need some help

**Kuroo:** I’LL GO

**Bokuto:** ME TOO :D

**Akaashi:** Wow, Tsukishima’s voluntarily going shopping

**Akaashi:** What a turn of events

**Akaashi:** I’ll go too

**Tsukishima:** okay

**Tsukishima:** thank you

**Tsukishima:** goodnight

**Kuroo:** why does that sound like an email you’d send to your professor ;(((

**Bokuto:** I was thinking the same ^^^^

**Akaashi:** goodnight Tsukishima

 

* * *

 

_December 23, 2016_

_9:01 A.M._

**Bokuto:** CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 2 DAYS TO GO

 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima knocked on his roommate’s bedroom door, “Are you awake?” His question was met with a long silence. He knocked again and waited patiently. Eventually, he heard a few shuffling noises before the doorknob turned and out stepped Yamaguchi with messy morning hair and a lopsided grin that matched his tired demeanor, “Good morning, Tsukki.”

“Good morning.” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with puzzlement, “Are you okay? You’re kind of swaying.” Yamaguchi put a hand on the wall to stabilize himself.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Yamaguchi assured him, “I just fell asleep at two last night.”

“Two? What were you doing?” Tsukishima walked him to the bathroom to make sure he didn’t trip from fatigue, as if his usual clumsiness wasn’t enough.

“Nothing, really. I was just watching a few movies and then I noticed it was two, so I went to sleep.” Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly, “That sounds so lame, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I’m offended.” Tsukishima pouted, “You could have invited me to come join you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yamaguchi laughed, “But you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Okay...” Tsukishima cracked a small smile, “I’m still offended, though. Maybe a little less, but still offended.”

“Fine, we can watch movies the whole day, then.” Yamaguchi offered.

“Huh?” Tsukishima stopped Yamaguchi from closing the bathroom door with his foot, “You’re not going to class?”

“Hm? I didn’t tell you last night?” Yamaguchi tilted his head innocently; “There’s no class today.” He beamed eagerly, “I get to be with you the whole day!”

 

_9:56 A.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** I’m canceling our shopping trip

**Bokuto:** What!?! Whyyyyyyyy </3

**Kuroo:** cri

**Tsukishima:** I just found out Yamaguchi has the day off today

**Tsukishima:** and he agreed to marathon movies with me

**Tsukishima:** We haven’t spent a whole day together for a while now

**Tsukishima:** He looks really excited

**Tsukishima:** I can’t pass this up

**Bokuto:** uhhh, bros before hoes man???

**Tsukishima:** Say that again

**Tsukishima:** I dare you.

**Bokuto:** jkjkjkjkjk hahahah

**Kuroo:** that’s actually a good idea tho

**Kuroo:** I’m gonna ask Kenma if he wants to marathon movies with me

**Bokuto:** Akaashi

**Akaashi:** No

**Akaashi:** Unless you carry the TV into my room

**Akaashi:** I don’t plan on moving today

**Akaashi:** after all, I don’t have anywhere to be anyways

**Bokuto:** how do I unplug the TV

**Bokuto:** there are so many wires

**Akaashi:** actually

**Akaashi:** I don’t trust you to carry the TV to my room without shattering the screen

**Akaashi:** I’ll be out in a minute

**Bokuto:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Kuroo:** Kenma said no

**Kuroo:** brb crying rn

**Bokuto:** awwwwww bro u can come watch with us

**Kuroo:** thx man

**Bokuto:** np dude love u

**Kuroo:** love u too

**Tsukishima:** I’m out. Bye.

 

* * *

 

“Tsukki! Look, I found it!” Yamaguchi declared delightedly, holding up a stack of DVDs, “Our whole collection of Christmas movies!” Yamaguchi stared at it with nostalgic fondness. “I can’t believe we’ve had this since, when was it, the fifth grade? Ah man, that sure brings me back.”

Tsukishima covered a chuckle with his hand, “Yamaguchi, you sound like an old man.”

“Hey! Watch it!” Yamaguchi began laughing too, “If anyone’s old, it’d be you!”

“I’m only a month older.” Tsukishima grinned slyly.

“A month and two weeks!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, “You’re practically elderly now!”

“You-!” Tsukishima tousled Yamaguchi’s hair roughly, “We’re the same age!”

Yamaguchi snickered as he tried maneuvering away from Tsukishima, “Anyways! I was just going to ask you which one you wanted to watch.” He held up the DVDs.

“I don’t really mind.” Tsukishima said, “Pick your favorite.” He watched with a curious smile as Yamaguchi flipped through the stack, his eyes lighting up more and more at seeing the movies that had accompanied their childhood. He crossed his legs and rocked from side to side, humming as he searched.

“They’re all so great, I couldn’t possibly choose.” Yamaguchi sighed, as if truly in a predicament. He closed his eyes, randomly selected one, and slotted it into the DVD player. “Tsukki, you know Christmas is in two days, right?”

“I get daily reminders.” Tsukishima nodded, sipping at his drink. Yamaguchi seemed puzzled for a second before he responded, “You didn’t make any plans, did you?”

“I…uh…” Tsukishima looked away and shrugged, “No plans.” He continuously drank his tea in small gulps, attempting to keep occupied so he wouldn’t accidentally reveal his shopping plans. Tsukishima frowned; when had this started to become a secret? “Let’s start the movie.”

“Wait, I need to tell you somethi-“

“C’mon, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima urged, not unkindly, as he scooted to make space for his friend, “Your hot chocolate’s getting cold.”

“But, Tsukki, this i-“

“I’m starting without you.” Tsukishima clicked the remote. Yamaguchi scrambled up from his seat on the floor with a slightly panicked expression.

“Wait, wait! I need to use the restroom. Wait for me!” Yamaguchi commanded, moving down the hallway quickly, “Don’t you dare start without me!”

 

* * *

 

_1:25 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** I’m hiding from Yamaguchi

**Akaashi:** What did you do?

**Tsukishima:** Nothing

**Tsukishima:** But Yamaguchi only wants to talk about Christmas

**Tsukishima:** which is a little troublesome.

**Tsukishima:** I feel like I’ll accidentally tell him what my present for him is

**Akaashi:** You don’t want him to know?

**Tsukishima:** It’s a surprise, apparently.

**Bokuto:** Apparently?

**Tsukishima:** My brain kind of

**Tsukishima:** decided on its own

**Tsukishima:** Anyways, I know Yamaguchi won’t disturb me if I’m on my phone

**Tsukishima:** Plus, he’s washing the dishes

**Kuroo:** Don’t be like that~

**Kuroo:** He’ll think you’re ignoring him

**Kuroo:** U wouldn’t wanna anger the bf would u???

**Tsukishima:** I’m not ignoring him

**Tsukishima:** and he’s not my boyfriend

**Kuroo:** But you want him to be ;)))

**Bokuto:** ;)))))

**Tsukishima:** I regret coming here. Bye.

**Kuroo:** waittttttt

**Kuroo:** look, u know Yamaguchi better than anyone else

**Kuroo:** he’ll probably be really depressed if he doesn’t know why ur ignoring him

**Kuroo:** and it’s a pretty shitty reason honestly

**Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi’s stronger than you give him credit

**Kuroo:** yet when it comes to u, he’s like a puppy

**Tsukishima:** Excuse me?

**Kuroo:** I can practically see his little eager tail wagging

**Kuroo:** don’t give him a hard time

**Kuroo:** that’s some valuable advice from ur senpai

**Kuroo:** treasure it

**Bokuto:** ^^^^

**Bokuto:** what wise words

**Tsukishima:** I’m leaving

 

_9:33 P.M._

 

**Tsukishima:** Tomorrow. Noon. Shopping

**Bokuto:** Yakisoba for lunch!!!

**Kuroo:** so what happened with Yamaguchi?

**Tsukishima:** what are you talking about?

**Kuroo:** did u ignore him the whole day or did u actually talk to him like a good person?

**Tsukishima:** Neither. We just watched movies.

**Kuroo:** ur still watching movies?

**Tsukishima:** No

**Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi said he had something to do and he went back to his room

**Tsukishima:** I’m heading to bed soon anyways

**Akaashi:** Me too

**Bokuto:** guys it’s barely 9:30

**Akaashi:** I’m gonna need all the sleep I can get

**Akaashi:** no doubt I’ll have to spend useless energy getting you out of trouble tomorrow

**Bokuto:** I won’t cause trouble!!

**Bokuto:** I’ll be good this time :(

**Akaashi:** Goodnight, guys

**Kuroo:** Goodnight~

**Kuroo:** Kenma says goodnight too

**Akaashi:** Goodnight, Kenma

**Bokuto:** want me to come tuck u in? :D

**Akaashi:** no

**Bokuto:** D:

**Akaashi:** fine.

**Bokuto:** (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Bokuto:** See u guys tmr!!!

**Tsukishima:** Don’t be late

 

_December 24, 2016_

_8:29 A.M._

 

**Bokuto:** IT’S CHRISTMAS EVE! 1 DAY TO GO!!

  

* * *

 

Kuroo reached up to the mannequin’s hat and removed it, revealing its bald, shining head. He placed the hat over his unruly hair and turned suddenly, flashing the same pose as the mannequin to Bokuto behind him, with a wink and pursed lips that matched the seductive posture, “Hey there. Come here often?”

Bokuto looked taken aback for a second before he began howling with laughter, delightedly stealing another mannequin’s garment to follow in Kuroo’s steps. He donned a too-tight denim jacket and, sweeping his hand over his hair, said, “What’s up, gorgeous?”

Kuroo shook with laughter at his friend’s ridiculous expression. He approached another mannequin that was wearing only a simple tee and a scarf. He tilted the plastic arms up and rotated the hands so the palms were pointed to the ceiling. Kuroo threw up his arms as well and looked at Bokuto with a mock-frustrated face, “I’m not wearing any _fucking pants!”_

Bokuto clutched his stomach and pointed at the mannequin, struggling to say anything through his laughter, “Oh my god, Kuroo, it’s not wearing pants! Why isn’t it wearing pants?” Bokuto wheezed. Kuroo grinned expectantly, raising his eyebrows as if to say ‘now, your turn’.

Bokuto looked around and ran to the first mannequin he saw. As he busily messed with twisting the hands into position, Kuroo kept watch for any security guards strolling the perimeter. Just when Bokuto was about to finish with a few more tweaks, the whole left hand unexpectedly fell off and onto the ground. Bokuto shrieked in surprise and cursed loudly, swooping down to pick the hand up. He attempted to screw it back on to the arm, but no matter how hard he forced it, it wouldn’t connect.

“Kuroo! Help!” Bokuto shook the plastic hand in front of Kuroo’s face, “I amputated it!”

“You monster!” Kuroo gasped, grabbing the hand to try and fix it himself, “What if it wants to sue you now?”

“No, it was an accident!” Bokuto wailed, “I didn’t mean it!” As Kuroo tried his best to put the hand back into its original position, Bokuto hovered close by in worry. Suddenly, Bokuto flinched as he felt fingers latch onto his shoulder and he whipped around with wide eyes.

“No causing trouble, huh?” Akaashi smiled with deadly sweetness, “And I assume ripping off a mannequin’s hand isn’t trouble?”

Bokuto turned back around quickly and pushed Kuroo’s back, hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall onto the floor, “Run, my dude! Save yourself!” Kuroo coughed as he tried recovering from Bokuto’s enthusiastic smack, looking up at his cornered friend with a wistful glint, “I’m not leaving you behind!”

Akaashi watched the two of them briefly act out a tear-jerking scene with an unimpressed expression. When they were just about done fussing over who was going to leave who behind, Akaashi grabbed both of them, Kuroo by the collar of his plaid shirt, and Bokuto by the wrist. “If you guys one day tell me that you’re perpetually eight-year-old kids stuck inside aging, adult bodies, I honestly would be halfway convinced.” Akaashi pulled the both of them to a sitting area. “Now sit. And stay.”

Any time a sneaky hand would reach out to grab something off the nearby shelves, Akaashi made sure to give it a hard slap that sent the perpetrator into a whimpering fit. With every hit, he sighed a little harder, as if he couldn’t believe he had to babysit two college kids on a Saturday afternoon.

When Tsukishima was finally done with picking out his present for Yamaguchi, he walked over to the group with a confused expression, though he didn’t look a tad bit shocked. He spoke to a disgruntled Akaashi, “What did they do?”

“Harassed a bunch of mannequins.” Akaashi crossed his arms and looked at Bokuto, expecting a solid explanation.

“We weren’t hurting anyone, though!” Bokuto insisted.

“You chopped off its hand!”

“ _No,_ it _fell_ off!” Bokuto huffed.

“I can testify!” Kuroo came to his rescue, “The hand, indeed, just fell off.”

“And you, of course, hadn’t been messing with it in the first place, correct?” Akaashi asked, sarcasm dripping so heavily from his tone that it was almost tangible. Kuroo and Bokuto both shifted uncomfortable under Akaashi’s piercing gaze.

“Let’s go.” Tsukishima said, the bag in his hand bumping against his leg rhythmically with each footstep. The others trailed behind. Tsukishima heard Bokuto and Akaashi whisper quietly to each other, their fingers woven together as they followed Tsukishima’s lead.

“Bokuto, you know I love you, but things like this have to stop.”

“But babe, Kuroo started it!”

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Tsukishima called as he kicked his shoes off. The house was strangely quiet as he walked down the dark hallway. There didn’t seem to be any lights on, even though the sun had already set half an hour ago. Tsukishima moved to place his shopping bag on the table when he noticed a curious note and package already sitting there. He flicked on the lights for the dining area and looked about. “Yamaguchi? Are you here?”

Hearing no reply, Tsukishima gingerly picked up the package and the festively decorated note. Recognizing the lopsided handwriting and admirable attempts to draw a snowman, Tsukishima flipped the card open, expecting some cheesy message from Yamaguchi.

 

_Merry Christmas, Tsukki~_

_I hope you like the present I got you! I thought really hard about it and I even managed to hide it from you for half a month. I think you’ll find it very practical._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to give it to you in person, though. I was hoping that you might’ve gotten home earlier today so I could, but I have a train to catch :( I’m headed back to Miyagi to visit my parents. I’ll probably be there by tonight._

_There are some leftovers in the fridge! Take care of yourself and don’t catch a cold, okay?? Call me if you get lonely <3_

_Yamaguchi_

Tsukishima read the message a grand total of three times before he finally understood. He dug his phone out from his pockets and began typing furiously.

 

_5:06 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** YAMAGUCHI

**Tsukishima:** WHA T THE ACTUAL FUCK

**Tsukishima:**?????????????????????

**Yamaguchi:** Hi Tsukki~~

**Yamaguchi:** I guess you got home?

**Yamaguchi:** and read my card?

**Tsukishima:** where the fuck are you

**Yamaguchi:** on the bus

**Tsukishima:** oh thank god

**Tsukishima:** when’s your train leaving?

**Yamaguchi:** around 5:40

**Tsukishima:** ok

**Tsukishima:** u better prepare yourself

**Tsukishima:** once I catch up

**Tsukishima:** I’m gonna fillet u

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki you’re losing your composure :D

**Tsukishima:** shut up

**Tsukishima:** I’ll be right there

 

Tsukishima snatched the package on the table and stuffed it into his own shopping bag. He marched to the door after turning the lights off and hurriedly forced his shoes back onto his feet. As he locked the door, Tsukishima typed with barely-contained urgency.

 

_5:10 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** I need help

**Tsukishima:** Yamaguchi’s getting a train to Miyagi

**Tsukishima:** in 30 mins

**Tsukishima:** who here owns a bike

**Akaashi:** Tsukishima…

**Akaashi:** what are you planning to do

**Bokuto:** ur gonna chase him??

**Tsukishima:** yes

**Bokuto:** where is he??

**Tsukishima:** Public bus. There’s probably a lot of traffic

**Tsukishima:** which is why he left so early

**Tsukishima:** bike?? Anyone??

**Kuroo:** where are u

**Kuroo:** I’m coming to pick u up

**Tsukishima:** dorm entrance

**Tsukishima:** thanks

 

Kuroo arrived at Tsukishima’s dorm building in under two minutes. After screeching to an alarming halt and nearly flying completely off the bike seat, Kuroo flung his deranged hair out of his eyes and gestured for Tsukishima to get on the bike. “Hurry up, let’s go.”

“How the hell did you get here so fast?” Tsukishima asked, attempting to hide his astonishment.

“Saw your message and came running,” Kuroo grinned, “You can thank me later. Now get on.”

“You know that’s illegal, right? Just give me the bike.” Tsukishima eyed the sketchy backseat warily.

“Your boyfriend is running to the countryside and you think about the fuckin’ law?” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “I don’t care that it’s illegal. My bike: my rules. Now sit your ass down, Tsukishima.”

The blond climbed on begrudgingly, an aggressive scowl on his face, “He’s not my boyfriend.” Kuroo smirked knowingly.

 

_5:19 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** are you off the bus yet

**Yamaguchi:** nope not yet

**Yamaguchi:** getting close to the station

**Tsukishima:** Kuroo’s giving me a ride

**Yamaguchi?** A ride?

**Yamaguchi:** Last time I checked none of us owned cars

**Tsukishima:** on his bike…

**Tsukishima:** my fingers are so cold

**Tsukishima:** They’re goint to fall off before I get to you

**Yamaguchi:** Aw that’s too bad

**Yamaguchi:** you won’t be able to fillet me then :(

**Tsukishima:** …

**Tsukishima:** You’re enjoyibt this aren’t you

**Yamaguchi:** not at all Tsukki

**Yamaguchi:** absolutely not

**Yamaguchi:** <3

**Tsukishima:** stop that

**Yamaguchi:** stop what?

**Tsukishima:** using that emoticon

**Tsukishima:** it was on your card as well

**Yamaguchi:** <3 <3 <3

**Yamaguchi:** they’re little hearts!

**Yamaguchi:** aren’t they so cute?

 

Tsukishima chuckled to himself, the roaring wind drowning out all other sounds, including the conversation Kuroo was trying to strike up. Though he complained about being cold, Tsukishima could feel his body warming up.

 

**Tsukishima:** yeah

**Tsukishima:** they’re cute

**Tsukishima:** really cute.

**Yamaguchi:** :O

**Yamaguchi:** this is rare

**Yamaguchi:** you like it? The heart?

**Tsukishima:** yeah

**Yamaguchi:** hehe I’ll send you a bunch then!

**Yamaguchi:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Tsukishima turned his phone off and pocketed it, his face a bright shade of pink. “Shit, he’s so cute,” Tsukishima whispered under his breath, allowing the words to disappear with the wind.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Kuroo asked – shouted – behind him.

“Nothing.” Tsukishima mumbled, turning his head to hide his face, even though there was no one to see him. Buildings and bright Christmas lights passed by in a blur.

“We’re almost there. What time is it?” Kuroo asked.

“Five thirty.” Tsukishima yelled back, craning his neck to see if he could spot the station building. As Kuroo pedaled up to the crowded curb, Tsukishima slid off the bike in one swift movement and took to the ground running. He pulled out his wallet as he ran to scan his way into the train station.

 

_5:32 P.M._

**Tsukishima:** I’m at the train station

**Tsukishima:** Where are you?

**Yamaguchi:** Platform 9

**Yamaguchi:** In front of that big shampoo poster

 

Tsukishima followed the guides on the boards as he slowly made his way through the thick crowd to where Yamaguchi was. When he finally rounded the corner, he noticed his roommate’s trademark cowlick, sticking up like a strange radio transmitter.

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima called. The other turned immediately at hearing his name and, upon seeing Tsukishima, lit up with a bright smile.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved. Tsukishima took a deep breath before he marched up to Yamaguchi and held out the bag in his hand.

“Here, your Christmas present.” Yamaguchi looked slightly taken aback before he hesitantly took the gift. He peeked into it.

“Why’d you bring my present for you?” Yamaguchi asked, reaching inside and holding out the package to Tsukishima.

“I thought we could open our presents together.” Tsukishima shrugged, feeling his ears go warm.

“Tsukki, you didn’t even wrap it.” Yamaguchi giggled as he delightedly took in the contents of the bag.

“You didn’t really give me any time to.” Tsukishima replied, huffing.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yamaguchi laughed, “But I didn’t expect you to buy me such a last minute gift.”

Tsukishima pouted. “You don’t like it?”

“No! No, I love it!” Yamaguchi smiled, “It’s a really nice scarf. Thank you, Tsukki.”

“There’s more under it.” Tsukishima gestured.

“Ah!” Yamaguchi gasped as he moved the scarf aside, “Gloves! Oh, that’s just what I needed, my hands are _freezing!_ ” He took the gloves eagerly, “Can I put them on?”

“Of course. But the tag’s still there.”

“I don’t mind.” Yamaguchi looked very much satisfied as he slid on his gloves. “Now, open yours!” Tsukishima obeyed wordlessly as he carefully ripped open the meticulously wrapped present.

“Oh, my god, Yamaguchi, you didn’t have to.” Tsukishima smiled softly. “You know, I _do_ have a pair of working headphones at home.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yamaguchi grinned,” But those ones from high school really are getting old. Thought you’d like some new ones.” He grinned sheepishly, “Do you like them?”

“Very much,” Tsukishima nodded, “Thank you.”

“Oi! Tsukishima!” The blond tensed suddenly as a pair of arms draped over his shoulders and a shock of messy black hair appeared beside his head. Kuroo panted breathlessly like he had just run a marathon instead of madly around the train station, “I was looking everywhere for you. Don’t just run off like that.” He turned his attention to Yamaguchi’s curious look, “Hey there, Yamaguchi.”

“Hi, Kuroo-san! Thanks for getting Tsukishima here.” Yamaguchi smiled politely. “Are you guys going to go back now?”

Tsukishima gaped at Yamaguchi, “What? Go back?”

“Hm?” Yamaguchi tilted his head confusedly, “I thought you came just to give me my present?”

“Uh, no.” Kuroo interrupted just as Tsukishima was about to respond. “I did not pedal my legs off to get this lanky bastard here just to pedal him back to campus again. He’s getting on that train with you, Yamaguchi.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows, “but there’s really no need…”

“Oh, for the love of-“ Kuroo turned his head to give a pointed look to Tsukishima, “You haven’t told him your feelings yet, have you?”

Yamaguchi watched the two of them cautiously, “What…feelings?”

“Oh, nothing special.” Kuroo smirked, shrugging, “This guy’s just _so_ in love with you.” Tsukishima jerked his arm harshly, effectively elbowing Kuroo into doubling over and shutting up. Tsukishima looked away, slightly flushed, finding a sudden new interest in the aforementioned shampoo poster. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see how red Yamaguchi’s cheeks had gotten.

“Tsukki? Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s tone was somewhat commanding, “Confirm or deny?” Tsukishima pouted and narrowed his eyes. “Which is it, Tsukki? Confirm or deny?”

A silence fell over the group, filled only by the sounds of the bustling crowd and the overhead PA announcing the arrival of a train. “…Confirm.”

Immediately, without warning, Yamaguchi threw himself onto Tsukishima and clung onto his frame tightly. He propped his chin on the taller one’s shoulder and giggled joyously right next to Tsukishima’s ear. Tsukishima felt a shiver go down his spine. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that,” Yamaguchi hummed, “Thanks for chasing after me.”

Tsukishima stood stock still as Yamaguchi held onto him, his brain somewhat short-circuiting, his tongue as dry as the Taklamakan desert. His hands twitched, desperately wanting to put them around Yamaguchi’s waist, yet this was the moment they chose to be shy. His face felt uncomfortable and hot, but Yamaguchi’s body heat was a relaxing feeling, like being wrapped up in a large heated blanket. Somewhere distant, Kuroo seemed to be whistling and clapping, though it didn’t completely register in Tsukishima’s mind.

Eventually, when Yamaguchi let go, Tsukishima turned just in time to see Kuroo sneaking off. He reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. “Hey, Kuroo.” Tsukishima smiled, “Thanks.”

“No problem! You guys have fun in Miyagi.” Kuroo winked, “But not too much fun, okay, kids?”

“Shut the hell up.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, though the smile didn’t fade, “I’ll text you guys later.” Kuroo nodded.

“Bye, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.”

“Bye, Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi said, giving off a blinding aura of happiness. Tsukishima waved goodbye before he turned to Yamaguchi. “How come you never told me you were going back to Miyagi?”

“You never gave me a chance.” Yamaguchi shrugged, “I tried mentioning it a bunch of times, but you didn’t want to hear it, apparently.”

“Oh, you mean…” Tsukishima furrowed his brow as he slowly realized, “Is _that_ why you wanted to talk about Christmas plans all the time?”

“Oh man, for someone so smart, you’re surprisingly dumb.” Yamaguchi laughed, nodding. Tsukishima blushed and looked down guiltily.

 

_…now arriving at Platform 9. We apologize for the delay and for any inconveniences. Thank you for your cooperation._

“Ah, looks like the train’s finally here.” Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him into the crowd. “Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The winter holidays are soon so I wrote this to get in the festive mood! Also, if you haven’t noticed by now, this fic is purely 100% self-indulgent to the extreme max. I’ve always wanted to write something with text messages, as well as experiment with the 3rd gym group. Dream = accomplished. 
> 
> Comments are the key to mY HEART. Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone <3


End file.
